


Your Hero

by HeartOfDreamer



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Endangered Reader, F/M, Kidnapping, Lost Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfDreamer/pseuds/HeartOfDreamer
Summary: This is a story about love lost. Feeling in a romantic mood. Hope it scratches that itch for those of you needing it!Female Reader (tried to make them NB, but i might have slipped, so saying fem just in case.)Discord SN: Samazing#9964
Relationships: Deku/Reader, Dekuxreader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: November 2020





	Your Hero

“I don’t date heroes.” You apologetically stated. 

His smile wavered a moment. Just a short moment, before returning to it’s starting position. “I see.”

You held out your hand for a farewell handshake.

PRESENT DAY

“Wake up.” 

The gruff voice was followed by kick to your heel. When you didn’t give the response the speaker wanted, a harsh hand grabbed your chin and pulled it up too quickly causing you to grind your teeth and groaning. 

“She’s awake.” A female voice called out from behind you.”We got the cameras here?”

“Almost. They’re bringing up the equipment now. There’s also going to be a public announcement from the heroes. Should we move the television?”

“Yeah, it’s getting moved too.”

The hand on your face squeezed hard. You immediately tried to pull your hands up to shove the hand away, but they were tied behind the chair you were sitting on. Then you remembered. That’s right. You’ve been kidnapped.

A bright light emitting from a green phone hit your face and you shied away. 

“Aww….You used to be so happy! What happened?” The person holding the phone was showing you a very old picture from several years ago. It was from the day at the pier. 

“You look so surprised.” 

You stayed quiet. 

The man’s free hand started to slap your face to grab your attention. “Come on, don’t you have anything to say?”

Attention seeking behavior. You closed your eyes. 

“Geez, acting so tough. As if you’re this confident he’ll save you. Don’t fucking play games.” Realizing you weren’t going to give in to his tantrum, he lost his temper and you felt the chair get shoved backwards. In a moment you were off balance and felt yourself drop on your left side with your head hitting the ground hard. You grunted. 

“You really think he’ll find a way to be two places at once?” 

“So irritating!” He kicked the chair and it skidded back. “This is what society does. It idolizes trash and then when you need them the most, they let you down.” He grabbed your hair and all but screamed in your face. “Where’s your precious Deku now, huh? If he picks you over them, he’s damned. If he picks them over you, he’s still damned. Your fucking personal hero.”

Somewhere a door opened and let light in. “Hey, stop playing with the bait and help me with this stuff.”

The man dropped you and you hit the ground before getting up and walking to the villain at the door. The phone he held dropped to the ground and the screen lit up from the trauma. The small 10 second window to your past relationship was short, but it gave you what you needed.

“You’re wrong.” Your voice croaked, but as you carried on, it found its way again. 

The man stopped his tracks. 

“He was never my hero.” 

You saw his head turn slightly.

“He never belonged to me. He’s was and is, the world’s. Its symbol of justice and peace.” You couldn’t stop your voice from wavering when the man turned and started to slowly take his steps to you. “Their world doesn’t stop turning if one light fades out. If it did, how can they call themself a hero...Not my hero.”

He was in front of you now. The villain bent down to look at your eyes and you suppressed a shudder as best as you could, while giving him your hardest stare. 

“Whatever he chooses, he’ll get through this.”

“Whatever he chooses...” The man cupped your face and pressed down hard making your eyes tear up. “I’m going to make sure this choice breaks him.” 

“Let’s get the camera’s set up and set the timer.”

PAST MEMORIES

It wasn’t that your time with him was awful. It was the exact opposite. The blind date set up by mutual friends had gone really well. Exceptionally well. He was sweet, and funny, and you weren’t sure if it was intentional, but every now and then, he’d say something during dinner that was questioningly flustering, very close to suggestive, but with such an innocent face, you wrote it off as your imagination.

But it was ending now, and you wanted to be upfront with him. Your hand was stretched out to symbolize something much farther than romance. The shining hero known as Deku, looked at your hand reluctantly. In the air, you felt the temperature drop and the sound of thunder rang out before your hands met. Shortly after the sound of rainfall blanketed the city. The mood seemed to dampen a bit as you both let go, the rain only encouraged the growing melancholy. It felt like an eternity before either of you spoke.

When you did you both interrupted each other and awkwardly laughed. You looked up at the sky and searched your belongings for something, anything to use as a cover. No luck.

“I guess I’d better head out.” You said. 

“Yeah.”

“I’m this way.” You pointed across the street. “Main and Queens.”

“I’m...” The man with an innocent heart pointed left. “Wait, you said- but, that’s really far from here, you’re walking?”

“Yeah, but I’ll be fine.”

“We could have met somewhere closer to you.” He looked very distraught here and you had to bit your lip from letting out a sympathetic aw. 

You reassured him you’d be fine as you pulled up your white shirt’s collar and stepped out from the safety of the awning to the curb. As soon as you did, a car going too quickly for a turn went over a growing puddle and in the blink of an eye, a wave of rainwater shot over your head and drenched you. In your clothes, in your hair and definitely...

You leaned forward and started to spit out the water that made it into your mouth. 

“Bleh.” You scrunched your face up as you tried to untaste the water. 

Deku hurried next to you, a really, without thinking at all, took off his jacket and immediately draped it over you. “Are you-”

A flash of light. A sound of a splash. Then a wave. 

Both of you were drenched. You both stared blankly at each other unsure of what to do, until finally, you would never forget this. How sour Deku’s face looked before letting the water fall out of his mouth. 

“Bleh.” 

Cute! You thought to yourself. 

“Are you okay!” You asked him. 

You both were shivering now and started to laugh. The awkward good bye had turned to a comfortable exchange of laughter. 

“Seeing as this is a goodbye, can I escort you home?” He put his hands up defensively. “I’m not trying to do anything, but I’d like to make sure you get home safe.” He offered a hand to you.

You did hesitate, but the feeling of not wanting to say good bye just yet won out. A yes went out from your lips as you reached out for his hand, but missed, when he did something unexpected. He picked up you before you could stop him and the world slowed down. 

“We can beat the rain faster this way.”

Flashes of red scars and green lightning followed you both home. Each step he took was a leap. For a moment, you thought you were flying. It was freeing, exhilarating even. You were moving faster than the rain which had slowed from a downpour to a slow drizzle due to his speed. He looked so cool! With each landing, you’d squeezed his arms, prompting him to hold you tighter, giving you butterflies. 

PRESENT DAY

The room you were moved into was huge, characterized by furniture you’d find in a restaurant. The windows that overlooked the sea were blown out probably from past villain attacks. There were tables that had been knocked over, crumbling walls, scorch marks on the bar and paintings. When you strained your neck trying to see more of the outside, but you heard a ding. And you looked towards the sound. 

“Thank God the elevators still work.”

“They’re just renovating this place to fix the damage. Workers still need to go up and down. Turn on the lights, I got the stuff.”

Yellow light flooded the room, and you squinted until your eyes adjusted. Definitely a fancy restaurant. White table clothes, old plates that you saw were dusted with gold leaf, a burnt out circular logo of a two cliff like structures was peeling at the edges. 

“What an ugly painting.” You hear a voice say. 

“It’s a...blocky clown? Rich people.”

“It looks Iike a four year old drew it.” 

The two masked males dragged a camera in front of you. 

“Is this fine?”

“By the window? It’s fine, it’s dark enough outside. It’s almost time. As soon as the camera goes off, we have an hour. This building, and the other on the other side of the city will go boom. 

PAST MEMORIES

“I don’t date-“

“Heroes.” He finished. “This isn’t a date. We’re just...shopping.”

“Shopping.” You playfully scoffed. “At Seaport Shopping Towers. You said we were going grocery shopping.”

“Seaport Shopping Towers and Resort.” He corrected, “Sorry, it’s a habit. I did a commercial for them a while back. And we are! They sell ingredients at the farmer’s market.” He turned to you and held out his hand to help you out of the car, but you had already pushed yourself out without his help.

The shopping center in question was definitely a step towards a date setting. If it was just groceries you could’ve just gone to a regular store.

“It’s not a date.” You said firmly, trying to convince yourself you didn’t want this.

“No. Not a date.” He said this so convincingly and with such a straight face you almost believed him. 

You switched from cautious to excited. “Okay!”

Surprised by the sudden change, Deku started to laugh. 

“What?”

“You’re like a puppy.”

PRESENT DAY

The conference room was packed. Echoes of the many bodies that had packed in for a statement travelled into the back where a distraught man had his head hung low. The smile he forced himself to wear was off, cast aside like the green mask he used to wear so proudly. With the way heavy way his body was slumped, it seemed the whole weight of the world was on his shoulders. Deku leaned back with a heavy sigh.

The locker room’s door opened from behind. He ignored the couple until they were close enough to recognize. Todoroki and Bakugou.

“Kat-Chan-“

An unprompted light punch landed on Deku’s shoulder followed by Bakugou’s gruff voice. “Don’t doubt yourself, Dumbass.”

Deku turned his head away to look down at the mask and took a moment to contemplate how things could have been different, but hindsight was always 20/20, and he found that the possibilities had led him nowhere. Don’t keep looking back. He took a deep breath and his mood changed. In a moment, his eyes went from regretful to determined. The hero grabbed his mask and slipped it over his head. 

“This time will be different.”

Todoroki nodded, and pulled out a similar device that Bakugou and He had on their wrists. It was a communicator with a timer set to count down from an hour. Deku accepted it and made sure the timer worked, before he strapped it to his own wrist. After he was satisfied, he stood up and gave a stretch and his eyes gave hint of a grateful smile to other two.

“This time will be different.” As green lightning started to emit from his body, he repeated the phrase, but this time he believed it. 

PAST MEMORIES

“Why don’t you date heroes?” 

You froze a bit when he asked, then gave out an exasperated sigh. You knew this question was going to come. 

It’d already been several months since you’d met him and in that time, you both had grown incredibly fond of each other. Both of you danced around the title of what this was, and though you two had never been physical, there were moments of light touches, and uncertain placement of hands on waists, or arms that could have indicated something more than friendship. 

You’d said yes to being his dinner partner at a charity event. Probably not the best thing to say yes to if you weren’t dating, and now you were stuck. But it was so fun,and he was so lovely, and when he made that cute face when his eyes lit up, you wanted to say yes to anything he wanted to do. So you said yes, of course you’d go to a charity event that helped kids develop their quirks. 

Your hands started to fidget. Seeing this, Midoriya reached out and placed his hand on the spot next to your hands, and sidestepped closer to you until your shoulders touched. 

It was his turn to sigh. It was a bit more...lonely?

You inhaled a deep breath and let out a very over the top sigh causing him to give off a more genial smile.

The two of you looked out into the night. The ocean and the sky seemed so close to black, they almost merged. The gold light from the inside was magnified by mirrored ceilings, and giant windows. This place was very fancy. They even had some questionable art pieces of a rose colored theme, or a jester theme. If something was themed, did it make it more fancy? You two had been poking fun at the paintings all night. But now, the night was dying down, and he had asked a hard question.

Not because the answer was hard, but because this was where one of you would either cave, or the relationship would end. And you didn’t want it to end.

“Should I quit?” 

“Huh?” Your mouth was unable to form coherent words.

“Being a hero, should I quit?”

You can’t quit.

You looked over at him and his gaze was fixed forward with a slight smile as he jokingly contemplated. Of course he couldn’t quit. 

“If you had to save me or the world, who would you chose?” You asked openly.

His smile dropped, and his expression saddened.

“You’d choose the world.” You said with a fake smile. But had to look away because you felt a small current of sadness start to overpower you. “And that’s okay! Because you’re a hero. A real hero. And I know...it’s incredibly selfish of me to say save me first, but...If you weren’t a hero, I’d be your first priority.”

Midoriya said nothing. 

You explained it wasn’t because you didn’t care about him. You left out the part of your growing anxiety when he didn’t call you after just a day, fearing he was hurt. The call when his mom cried to you after he’d been in the hospital after saving a bus load of kids and ended up in a coma for a week.The time when you saw him almost die on a live broadcast after villains attacked city hall, you were on the edge of sanity, and broke down after he finally was able to get back to you to say he was alright.

“I’m not strong enough.” You said quietly. “I need someone who can put me first. If I’m in trouble, I need someone who can be there. If you’re out on a mission, I don’t want to wait around in a constant flux of not knowing if you’re okay. I can’t take that...and about that...I’ve given it a lot of thought...and...I don't think we should see each other anymore.”

A sudden noise of applause interrupted the tension and you turned around to see the charity event’s goal had been met and the night was concluded. The people in the dining room congratulated each other on reaching the set quota. You were about to talk again, but the scattered group of people on the balcony started to come up to Midoriya and thank him for being the guest of honor. They all surrounded himto talk, and you saw the rift between you both grow. When he saw you slightly back off, he made a move to get to you, but you raised your hand to make him stop trying and gave a polite smile that didn’t reach your eyes. In that short pause, the crowd expanded pushing you back and you ended up leaving without him.

When you got out of the building, you were carrying a heavy heart. While making your way out, someone had stepped on the bottom of your outfit as you were exiting the elevators having you awkwardly stumble and land on your foot wrong and ruining the sole. This caused an awkward height difference between your steps. As you started your way down the resort’s grand staircase, you stumbled again and had to brace yourself against the railing. This was not the time. You swore and bent low to rip off what was left of the damaged sole and tossed it angrily aside.

Suddenly overwhelmed with what just happened to your relationship with Midoriya. You sat down on a step and started to cry realizing how much you didn’t want this. You didn’t want to be apart from him. You didn’t want to stop seeing him. 

It was because of your tears, you didn’t see the missed calls gaining in number on your phone which you had silenced before the event’s opening ceremony. You didn’t see a frantic Midoriya exit the building phone in hand trying to get a hold of you, as he kept getting stopped by fans who had attended just to see him. And when you finally did see the calls coming through, your finger hovered over the accept button for an eternity, before finally declining it.

When you got back home the calls became more spaced in between. And you felt your heart begin to drop. He was starting to let go. You left your phone near the entrance of your apartment so you wouldn’t check it as often, but that didn’t stop you from walking back and forth between the areas of your space to look over if the phone screen lit up, or if you missed it vibrate. From the time you got home to your night routine, to bed, you kept making excuses to cross the hall. Your heart was dying. The phone had stopped all notifications. No buzz, no light, nothing.

Last thing of the night. You started to brush your teeth. Your eyes were puffy, and swollen as you started to increase the foam in your mouth.You were a mess. Crying. Crying a ridiculous amount over something that wasn’t even there and rationalizing that this was the better choice. You both were giving up on this facade. 

Then you heard it. A buzz. You couldn’t help yourself. The toothbrush was dropped into its holder and you half wiped off the toothpaste away to all but sprint to your phone to discover a missed call, and a voice message.

You looked at it for a long time until you finally got the courage to press play. Slowly you brought it up to your ear for immediate heartache. His voice. How could you miss his voice this much after such a short time?

YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE:  
“Puppy. What if I were stronger?” His words seemed staggered as if he was out of breath. “What if I got stronger for both of us? So strong you’d never need to worry about me? I’ll become the greatest hero in the world. Not for them, but for you.”

You laughed at such a simple, easy solution and wiped your eyes. Of course it’s this easy. Why wouldn’t it be? 

“I don’t want this to be the end of us...I can’t stop being a hero. But, I promise! I’ll work hard. I’ll always come back home to you with a smile on my face everyday. I’ll be so fast, you won’t even realize I’m gone. OH! That came out like that-n-not that I’m expecting us to l-l-live together right away! I just-in a perfect world-I-. ” He took a deep breath. “I’ll always come back to you. I’ll try my very hardest to keep you first. And if I stumble, I’ll try again, and again. So please...I think we could do it if we try...so let’s try. I understand you’re worried, you’re scared, but I believe we can make this work. Please, please give us a chance. I’m begging you, puppy...”

You covered your face with your sleeve. How could he… how could he put you in this situation. This was such an unfair decision. Did he know how hard it was to say no? Did he know every time he had taken you out, or asked if you should date, you were clenching your fists so tight you cut into skin. Did he know how hard it was to refrain from grabbing his arm, running fingers through his hair, or hold his hand? You’d always been so close to saying yes to him, and now you were the closest you’d ever been. Only now, you were crying. Why were you crying?

“I don't want to say goodbye. ” his last words faded before the audio cut.

He wasn’t giving up on this. 

The message had barely ended, and you started trying to call back. Straight to voicemail. Your heart stuttered. Did he already block you? No. No. With renewed vigor, you wiped your face again, and started to zoom throughout the room to grab a coat and sloppily put it on. A shoe, where’s the other shoe? Too much time to find the pair. Two different shoes would have to do. Scarf! It’s getting colder outside. Oh, that shoe isn’t on properly, but who cares. You kept redialing Midoriya’s phone, but it kept going to voicemail. You put your hand on the knob to throw open the door and off you went. 

Straight into a wall of green. 

You heard your name being shouted as you collided and bounced back to see Midoriya. 

Your eyes widened slightly at the sight. Had he run all the way here? Shirt unbuttoned, hair ruffled, tie loosened. He was a hot panting mess with his cell phone in one hand, the other propped against the doorframe. 

“...Phone...died.” He panted out. 

Your face reddened from embarrassment and in a second, you slammed the door shut. 

“Wait!” Midoriya shouted. “Please, just listen. Don't say goodbye yet. Not like this. I think...we can make it. Too many people sacrificed something for me to get where I am as a hero. If I were to change my mind their sacrifices would be pointless...I don’t know if it’s my confidence-maybe it’s my desperate attempt to keep you near me, but...I think we could make this work, so please. Puppy...I love you...”

His voice dropped out, as he felt defeat creep in as he felt that he couldn’t convince you. The hero withdrew his hand from the doorway and straightened up. Just as he was about to leave, he heard your voice through the barrier that separated you two.

“Me too!”

Through the peephole, you saw Midoriya look up in disbelief. “You do.”

“Yes, I wouldn’t have stayed around you this long if I didn’t.”

You felt lightheaded. It was freeing, finally telling him how you felt. How much you wanted him, how many times a day you thought of him, how being near him gave you such incredible happiness and how when you were apart it killed you. Maybe this could work.

“I want you.” You said softly through the door. “And I want to believe this can work too. So, let’s-let’s try...”

Midoriya put a hand on the doorknob and started to twist it, but you remembered your appearance and shouted that you needed to fix your face first, but it was too late. He pulled open the door and the difference was so apparent. He was still in his formal wear, while you championed a bright neon snow coat...it wasn’t even snowing, a mismatched scarf, with two very different types of shoes with toothpaste smeared on your face. Oh gosh, you looked like a hobo with minty fresh breath. 

You covered your face and explained you heard his message and was in such a rush, you put on the first things you could find over your sleepwear. And then the toothpaste! You were frazzled and bashful, trying to cover your bizarre appearance as he slowly closed the door behind him and locked it grinning happily.

Butterflies. 

His hand reached out to your face and he leaned in with a smile to lick the toothpaste off your corner mouth.

More butterflies. 

“Hey...you’re not supposed to eat that.” 

“No?” His happy grin dropped into a smirk and his eyes lit up. “Then what can I eat...”

His lips hovered over yours for a moment, until you closed the distance, giving consent. The kiss was open and passionate. Slow and wet. And when you slightly parted, you could feel his mouth curl into a smile and a genuine laugh escaped his mouth. 

The rest of the night started off with a painfully slow shower of kisses that covered your head to you more sensitive areas. Midoriya took his time to graze and press his fingers over every part of you gathering information of each part of you and committing it to memory. He studied your reactions, learned which part of you was the best to tease, which areas he could easily or hardly bruise with quick nips and grazing of teeth. When you started to become restless, he didn’t hesitate to give you what you wanted. When he slipped inside, he made sure you adjusted before pushing all the way in and beginning the rhythm of push and pull. Near the end of it, your fingers interlocked with his, and he didn’t let go for the rest of the night. 

You’d never been so happy. 

PRESENT DAY

There was a huge gathering in the Sky Stadium. Curious place for a press statement, in the very center of the city. The center stadium in the round space needle like structure was packed. 

Reporters tried to find a quiet calm in between the crowd’s rowdiness to continue their scoop. Some people closer to the front pushed against a police line that prohibited access to the center stadium’s stage. The open doors to the 360 degree balcony that surrounded the circular room let in a cool breeze that helped ease the frustration that was growing with the length in time waiting. While the officers tried to answer as many questions that they could regarding the upcoming announcement, other found separation from boredom at the bar or confessions area. 

A camera man waved to his reporter and the woman nodded as he counted down with his fingers to prompt her.  
3...2..1...go.

“And we’re back giving live coverage in the Sky Stadium. If you recall, we’ve been keeping you updated on what society has titled the Identity Crisis. Right now we’re waiting open a response from officials. Not just the officials, but specifically, the heroes who have been personally targeted.”

To her annoyance one of the younger viewers caught sight of her recording and began to make faces. The cameraman made a shoo-ing gesture and nodded for the woman to carry on.

“A week ago, the personal lives of our top heroes were targeted. It is currently reported there are over 60 missing persons that have been linked to be members of our heroes’ families or discovered to have or had close relations, something that has never been a cause of concern to this degree before. As many of you know, our heroes are open about who they are and their quirks. Over the past few days, more stages of security to protect their identities and their loved ones have been discussed in lengthy detail, but so far no decision has been made. We’re hoping to get a complete response to the villains’ actions and their dangerous game today, but if the group of villains hope to create a damaged view of how the public sees their heroes, they’re starting to succeed. If a hero can’t protect their families, how can they protect us? Today they’ll decide to either abandon the cowl to save a life, or to choose to continue at the risk of losing-”

The camera man started to wave frantically and point towards the stage where hidden platforms started to lift up one by one revealing heroes that caused the throng to start hyping up. The surrounding viewers started to shout at their favorite hero hoping to get a comment or a glance. 

“Here they come now!” She stepped aside and whispered for the man to get the shot.

The crowd erupted in a frenzy as the podiums stopped moving and revealed their number 1. Deku stepped forward followed by a grim line of heroes around 40 of them began to line the stage. They formed a crescent line around the podium, and were shortly followed by the chief of police. Flashes of cameras and swaying of the crowds calmed down as the mass of concerned people waited to hear what the man would say. 

PAST MEMORIES

“No no no!” Izuku sighed. “ Let me take the bigger one!”

You jokingly growled and used a deep voice, and lifted up 2 large boxes as you made your way up some stairs. “I need no man!”

He laughed at you before following you with the last box from the car. 

This was a huge step. The both of you were finally moving in together! It’d been almost a year of knowing each other and it was time to take the plunge. Matching key decor! Matching slippers! Cramped bathroom! Yours and his matching hot beverage mugs...not as romantic, but who cares? It was inconspicuous, far away from the public eye, it was exactly what you needed. It was home now! This small one bedroom apartment with a balcony view was … 

“Ours!” This was said with a smile as you dropped the box into the bedroom and fell back onto the undressed mattress. You looked outside through the balcony window and put your arms behind your head excited for the new stage in life.

There was a sound of a box being dropped and a radio turned on to a lovely song. You didn’t have the option to get up and see, because the last thing that was seen was Deku was falling on you. A fun sight, but also a terrifying one. He’s too heavy. 

“Ours!” He shouted happily as he landed, despite your fake groans of pain. Once comfortable, his declaration was followed by a softer word, barely audible as it was said in the crook of your neck. “Mine...” 

It was a struggle to get him up once he was down, but the weight was welcomed, especially during this special occasion. When he prompted himself up onto his arms, he touched his head to your forehead, “Happy one year, of not dating heroes.”

“Happy one year...” the words that left your smiling lips were slowly engulfed by Izuku’s parted mouth and he began to dip his tongue inside, mimicking a familiar rhythm you had started to know very well. A hand started to ride down your body to the edge of your shirt, only to travel back up to squeeze a nipple. As those fingers commanded attention at the top, a knee started to grind against your sex.

“H-hey...” you chastised. “The blinds aren’t set up...”

“And..?” 

The first bite down your neck startled you. It was followed by another and another making a trail down, down, down, lingering a bit at an exposed breast as he unbuttoned your shirt. 

“I really love you in this shirt.” He laughed.

“Oh?” Your legs parted and wrapped around his waist as he went high to your lips to rub his hardening cock against you, then dived lower again, pushing your legs apart.

“This is the white button shirt you wore when we went on our first date.”

“What! No it isn’t...is it?”

He hummed and started to lower your bottoms to see your underwear. 

“Yea Puppy, because...I remember...” A finger started to prod at the wet stain on the small barrier separating you from pleasure. “You getting so wet...that...”

He hooked your underwear with his finger and slowly pushed it to the side.

“I could see through your shirt...” this last part was whispered as he trailed a tongue up your opening, and engulfing it. 

This would have continued, but the mood was interrupted when static hit the radio breaking the music that gave a certain ambience and jolting you both. It was an emergency broadcast, there was a situation not too far from here. A bank robbery gone wrong, and evolving into a hold up with 2 hostages. Deku was up in a heartbeat and you started to adjust your clothes and reposition yourself to a sitting position looking out the balcony, knowing he had to go. 

“Puppy...” 

“It’s okay!” You smiled at him. “I’m okay! Go save them. You’re their hero.”

He turned to the door, and your smile dropped. It was selfish, but deep down...you wanted him to be just “your hero.”

Izuku paused… and raised a fist and put up one finger. 

“One hour.”

“What?” You barely had time to put on a fake smile when he turned around.

“Give me one hour, I’ll only keep you waiting for one hour!”

You frowned a bit, and could feel your eyes sting and your sight blur. You hated being selfish. “That’s impossible. Don’t tell me promises you can’t keep.”

When the tears were rubbed away, the bed dipped and a hand rested on your face to pull you into several kisses. You kissed back and made sure to hold Izuku as close as you could as if trying to memorize every part of him. 

Breathless when you parted, you spoke like a pouting child. “You better come back and finish what you started...one hour.”

He put your hand to his face and Izuku nodded. “One hour.”

You agreed, thinking completely that he wouldn’t be able to keep what he said. And you would understand. It was just something he said to make you feel at ease whenever he had to leave you. But the thing was, he had meant each word. He kept his one hour time limit. If he had to do something in the field, he always messaged you at the hour, “I’m okay!” Or “Close call, but safe.” “I’m going to ruin you, get ready.” That boy was determined to make this work, and it did. For a surprisingly long time it did work. He kept his promise, and would he would have kept it. Up to the to the day when he couldn’t keep it. 

The day when he wasn’t enough. 

The day when you got hurt.

Because he had to choose someone else over you. 

PRESENT DAY

It was a symbol of unity.

The head of police stared at the crowd that had started to cheer. Their fears were momentarily placated by his speech. His stance and the stance of the heroes around him were simple. 

No.

No they weren’t going to disband the hero program. No, they weren’t going to be intimidated by this group’s scare tactics. No, even if this didn’t end well, the heroes before them would not stop from being heroes. Each person that stood in front of the crowd knew what they were risking. So did their families. Their line of work was dangerous, but each one of them standing before the crowd were ready to accept the consequences of their heroism. They would not be swayed. 

As the speaker stepped down he looked to Deku who took his place at the podium. The camera feed shifted on to the top hero so his face appeared on all the screens standing around the area. The world's symbol of peace. The crowd seemed to increase in excitement and began to chant. Their faith in their heroes was restored. 

Deku opened his mouth, about to speak, but as soon as he drew breath, the lights of the stadium went out. 

The shock from the crowd was made evident by gasps and loud commentary of disgruntled members. The directors in charge of the live feed started to panic and started shouting at the crew to get power back on, conveying very clearly to their sponsors in the back of the room that this wasn't part of the program, they must have blown a fuse? 

The emergency lights kicked in and the unsettling red light dimly lit the area. The screens started to light up one by one, causing everyone to look up, then screams and waves of shock resonated through the auditorium as faces and faces of live feed displayed on the screen. Some were bound and gagged. Tied to chairs and sobbing. They were the abducted family members and loved ones from each hero standing on that stage. 

Deku’s eyes scanned the screens hoping not to see what he was too scared to find, but he kept looking. Maybe they had found a way to escape? Maybe they were long gone and safe somewhere else. His determined spirit changed without a moment’s hesitation. His hardened expression went to panic, when his eyes finally found what they dreaded see. His puppy’s face slightly swollen, puffy eyes, and tied to a chair. All his resolve disappeared and doubt crept into his mind and started to grow at an alarming rate. Words in white lettering appeared:

“ABANDON THE COWL TO SAVE THEIR LIFE.”

PAST MEMORIES

Something you’d never forget was...his eyes. The realization that he wouldn’t be able to make it. 

It was supposed to be a normal day. You just wanted to go out, but something had happened to the foundation pillars. The floor beneath you was giving way and you were on the fourth level of the outdoor plaza. The level started to slip and you tried to grab at something! Anything!

You looked for Deku, but he couldn’t reach you. There was a family closer to him that was in trouble and they were going to fall. But maybe there was still a chance. What must you have looked like when he turned his back to you and dashed to save them? What must he have looked Iike when he chose them over you.

As the ground gave way and gravity took over, you saw Izuku snatch up the family and drop them to a safer location in what seemed like only a few seconds, and time had decided to slow down for him, but it wouldn’t stop. He didn’t waste any time as he changed his trajectory and pushed against the wall to your direction.

But he wasn’t fast enough. 

You heard him shout out a name that wasn’t yours.

“Todoroki!”

The next thing you felt was cold and pain. A scream came from your lips as you collided with ice that was meant to catch you, but you were too fast, and Todoroki, in desperation, hadn’t been able to control his quirk. You landed wrong on the ice slide and a great deal of hurt shot up your leg and another hit your chest. You couldn't breathe and saw flashes of white, your body threatening to pass out.

When you came to a stop, Deku said your name this time when he approached you. But someone warned him not to move just in case. Todoroki was trying to apologize while another person touched your face. 

The contact made you open your eyes, and you saw Deku near tears. You tried to voice something to let him know it was okay. That he chose the right choice, but you could barely keep your eyes open and opted to touch instead. You weakly tapped his hand and muttered some words before letting everything go blank.

“You chose...it’s okay...It’s okay...”

Being injured was tiring, and darkness was comfort. Before it claimed you, Deku responded and it would mark the start of your relationship’s decline. 

“...No it’s not.”

PRESENT DAY

United. They had to stay united. 

A cold sweat dripped down Deku’s brow and he broke contact with the screen to see how his friends were fairing. They all looked shaken. It was one thing to know that the people they loved most were in danger, but to see what could be their last night on earth was another level of torture. If they stayed strong, they could beat this. The tension was growing as no one made a move. 

Deku grimaced and tried to break the suffocating anxiety growing in everyone, but the wrong hero broke first and damaged the image of hope they were trying to create.

“I...I can’t do it!” A hero muttered and broke down. “I’m sorry, I thought I could be strong enough. It’s my daughter. I can’t risk my daughter!” 

The heroes turned to face the lone person that spoke up the choice every other hero in the room wanted to make. As they removed their mask and tossed it off to the side walking off the stage. They were met with accusing glares, and some nods of understanding, a chime rang out and one of the screens flashed as a green caption read “SAVED” over one of the faces, before the image went black. 

“She’s safe!” Someone screamed and ran up to them. “She’s safe! I’ve got the location, let’s go!”

“Traitor…” Someone said under their breath as they exited the auditorium. “How could you abandon us!”

“It’s just one person!”

“Compared to how many lives you’d save!”

“But we trust you...”

Though some members of the crowd turned on the deserter, none of the heroes said a word. Only they could know the weight of the options before them. Deku looked around again, trying to find someone to meet his eyes and stand together with, but the moral was deterioriting fast. None of the heroes looked at each other, instead they kept their eyes on the screen, each trying to hear the voice of the person they lost. And it wasn’t long before another couple shook their head, and took of a cape, or their gloves, followed by 2 more chimes. Their loved one was safe. 

Deku looked back to the screen where he saw the most important person in the world to him looking back. 

And then he thought to himself, how did he find himself in this situation again? The last time he had made this choice it caused a rift between the relationship. The last time, you swore it wouldn’t be the same, but here he was again, having to choose between personal life and being a hero. His mind thought of a reality where things were easier and he could just pick what he wanted to. If things were just that easy, puppy would never be in this mess. It was his fault. 

But maybe things were that easy? 

Deku closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He raised his hand to his mask. If this choice was brought to the most elementary fact in his reality, it was simple. 

He loved you.

Deku gripped the mask and it started to lift up.

But before he could finish it off, a scream so loud, it reached through the cries of the other victims and overpowered their voices and Deku froze. 

Blue in the face was his puppy. They had screamed his name. Breathless from the sudden outburst they said their piece in between gasps looking dead serious into the camera with clouded vision from tears threatening to fall.

“Even if you choose the world...”

Deku’s hand dropped and his heart started to pound so loud, he almost missed the next words.

“You’re still my hero, Izuku.” His puppy smiled. It wasn’t forced or fake, the type of smile he’d seen and ignored every time he had to leave, it was a real, genuine smile that trusted him to make the best decision for everyone. “Go save them!”

Their video feed cut off, but the words stayed. 

PAST MEMORIES

Midoriya sat at the table with his head in his hands not looking at you. He didn’t say a word, but you both knew this was coming. 

You knew things would be different after you had gotten hurt, but injuries healed. Why couldn’t he see that you were fine now? If he wasn’t fine, you could talk about it, discuss it, but you had felt him pull away. At first, you thought it was normal, that it’d pass...but...now you were here. Your bags were packed, your eyes were red, and you were begging him to open up to you for the last time.

“You’re not answering your phone, you don’t come home until 3 in the morning! I’m constantly afraid you’re dead, and then when you do come home, you don’t talk, you don’t explain anything, you just...exist. Izuku, we haven’t had a real conversion in months, I’m going insane. Ever since the...”

You’d been talking for hours, but he had started quiet. He really wasn’t going to stop you? He really wasn’t going to try and fix this? Your blood was starting to boil. Your heart had already begun to hurt. This wasn’t fair. This was cruel. You tried to contain your emotions, but found your voice cracking as you started to shout.

“You’re the one who wanted to date me!” He looked away from you as you started to cry. “I don’t date heroes, Midoriya!”

You had changed so much for this relationship. You don’t date heroes! Your rules, and standards had shifted. The fears that you had, were now constant. All the fears the “no hero” rules were supposed to protect you from were pushing into your world and you hated it. He had done a complete turn around, and his actions, his demeanor were now fanning the flames to every doubt and nightmare you’d ever thought of about his safety. You finally cracked. This was your breaking point and your last effort, explaining you couldn’t do this anymore.

The waiting, the checking of the phone for any messages or calls from him. You had even started messaging his friends and partners for an update, and all of them ended up responding with words that made the pit of your stomach drop,“He’s not home yet?”. All of this, and going through rehabilitation by yourself was too much. You could have handled the injuries and the pain, but you to handle him not being there? To be so closed off from him? No. 

This was your last stance. As you tried to let him open up, you reached for his hand, and for the very first time, Midoriya’s hand tightened into a fist and pulled away from you.

Your questions, your feelings, your anger and tears were all met with a stoic expression, giving you your answer. And you were starting to process what was happening. This was goodbye. The real goodbye. 

Receiving a clear message of what he wanted, through bitter tears, you grabbed your packed bags and left the apartment. If you knew things would have ended this way, you never would have said yes. That was the last time you saw him. 

PRESENT DAY

Explosions were happening all over the city, causing panic, but after your words, every hero was knocked out of their stupor. They were and would always be heroes. They sprang into action; those who stayed remembered the plan set in motion before taking the stage. 

The building they were in gave a complete 360 visual of the city, and they were able to see what areas had been affected. Heroes that weren’t at the location had been prepared to locate where the biggest possible hits would be, using every available asset in their favor. Heroes with teleportation, surveillance quirks, underground info networks, speed, extendable appendages, mind control. Everything they could use they would. 

The villains had given a choice to save the one, or try to save them all. 

They would save them all. 

Already, a myriad of heroes had already exited the auditorium and sprang into directions, while more were scattered on the ground. The building that had been attacked were all abandoned, thank goodness, but they were near inhabited buildings. Everyone at their disposal were split into 4 directions, then 3 teams: Rescue Team, Ground Control, and Transport. While heroes were saving, the police force kept everyone in the loop with people who were rescued and where possible victims were hidden.

Names of victims were being spoken and added “Rescued.” On Deku’s timer and communicator, he kept glancing down at it, hoping to see your name...nothing yet. In the meantime, he’d keep saving people.

After half an hour of one direction he hit the edge of the city. He couldn't remember how many he’d saved, but none of them were you. Nothing! Where?! Where were you? Did anyone miss a building? 

He scanned the list of names that shifted red to green. No, none of them that were indicated “Rescued” was you. A slight panic set in, but he stayed focused and asked his surveillance team to find something that could have been passed over. Where there any blind spots that were possible? The buildings the villain group had picked were all abandoned. Was there an area that could have been overlooked? Perhaps somewhere already being renovated? 

He waited patiently for what seemed like an eternity, until he heard his answer. Yes! Yes there was a place. The Seaport Shopping Towers. One of the buildings looked like it had partially been destroyed. One tower was leaning on to the other from support. But from the angle cameras had been set up, it wasn’t caught right away. It was also down for repairs so the area had been cleared. That was it! The dispatcher on the communicator started to message other heroes. They’d soon be safe. 

Or not. The dispatcher kept Deku online, but one by one, possible teams to extract the victim were getting crossed off one by one, and soon reached zero. Deku was too far, the man commented. It was impossible.

Deku looked to the direction he needed to go. It was by the oceanside which was the exact opposite of where he was. It would take him an hour to get there. He would never make it before the tower’s structural integrity gave way. 

He would never make it….

At least...if this was 2 years ago. 

But this wasn’t then. 

This was now. 

Deku angled himself to face the direction you were waiting for him and got into a starting position. 

He wasn’t the same weak vessel from before. 

An energy wave of green started to surround him and it grew into a whirlpool of light spiraling above him.

Did you really think that after you got hurt, he was doing nothing? All those months of being too ashamed to look at you, the infinite nights of training, pushing himself until his body nearly broke, so much so that he couldn’t even hold you, and finally, being too weak emotionally to talk things through or fight things through to make you stay had let up to this moment. He didn’t deserve you then, but he’d prove that he deserved you now. After all, what was the point of being a hero if he could save the whole world but lose you? 

The power up’s rotation suddenly switched it’s rotation pattern with alarming speed and the green glow suddenly when hot white showing off the last two years of training had paid off. He wasn’ going to let you slip through his hands again. 

And then he was off, leaving the bit of roof he was standing on, completely scorched and slightly damaged while every surface of pavement he touched melted, left scalding hot moments after contact. He jumped building to building, and wove in between the pedestrians, no one any wiser of who the flash of white lighting was as it passed by. And then it happened!

The building was in his sights. It was leaning backwards over the cliff and threatening to drop any minute. Deku frantically asked his surveillance which room? They weren’t sure, maybe one of the top floors? But the cameras they had feed from weren’t tall enough to see the upper area. 

It didn’t matter. He’d just have to be faster. The scars on the body lit from red to searing white as Deku pushed himself to the final phase of his transformation. He could hold this speed for only a few minutes, but it would be enough, he promised himself. He glanced at his timer, the hour was almost up. 

From the outside of the building windows shattered as he made his way through every room. The dispatchers trying to keep an eye on were astounded as the speed he reached broke records, while a small ground team finally arrived on scene./ They stopped in their tracks trying to understand what was happening, following the white light as it trailed room to room as if running up a spiral. This was what a true hero was capable of? This was Deku?

The first 3 floors collapsed on each other and the building groaned as it started to pull away from it’s twin and lean back towards the ocean. As it did, a hero screamed and pointed to the top floor. Other heroes zoomed in on their goggles or squinted to see. Something, a person had slid out of a room, a dark figure, your figure, tied to a chair could be seen sliding backwards as the tower gave out. You were saved by the balcony rail, but it wouldn't be enough, and the white light rising through the levels was still a floor away. 

Everyone held their breath hoping that Deku would make it time. He was so close! Final floor! Their hearts sank when they were trying to rationalize the timing. It was too late! The team watched in horror as their prediction came to pass. The railing bent free of the bolts keeping it down, and your body started to fall. Deku would miss you. The last victim would not be saved.

Those who couldn't deal with the death averted their eyes, but those who were brave enough to watch didn’t miss what happened next. The white light had made it to the top, never stopping, then pulsed twice before flooding the entire top floor, shattering all windows at once. The people watching had to shield their eyes, but it was unmistakable, they saw Deku’s figure of light shoot out from the balcony towards the stolen loved one. Seeing Deku must have riled you up, as you were seen fighting, and succeeding to get a hand out of your restraints to reach out to him. You still had hope to be saved.

“Save them!” Someone chanted. 

Deku extended out his hand.

“Save them!” People watched in the surveillance room. 

Deku made contact! 

“SAVE THEM!” Millions of people screamed as they watched the spectacle from a hero’s head camera.

He had you. 

Your hero had you. 

Izuku pulled you into a tight embrace. 

Only the two of you would know the real significance of how important this save was.  
How important it was that he reached you within the time limit, how important it was that you called his name, how important it was that you reached out to him and he reached back, all these things were lost to the people watching when he brought you down to safety. 

AFTERMATH

“Closed or open dividers?” The nurse asked. He touched the curtain and looked at Izuku. “You’ll be getting another roommate, so you might want to gather your things in the bathroom. ”

“Closed please.” Izuku said politely. 

“Of course.” The nurse started to slide the curtain over, but paused, “Thank you for everything you sacrifice for us. We only see a part of it. But really, thank you.”

Izuku did a bow and the health professional left the room. Izuku looked over to you and pulled up the covers to your chin to which you protested. 

“How can I eat this way?” You threw the covers off. 

“I’ll feed you!”

“I refuse-” You coughed. He looked so sad...ugh. So cute. You crossed your arms defensively and opened your mouth. “Ah...”

If he were a puppy, his ears would have perked up. He picked up the spoon and started to feed you. 

After your rescue, you were immediately checked in to the hospital. A bit malnourished, and bruised here and there a bit of swelling and cuts, but you’d be alright. As for the villains, they authorities had enough of a lead to start disassembling their ranks. The heroes who had abandoned their call to heroism had been able to gather more information about organization and were working hard to help in different ways. 

After all this time, he never stopped loving you. You never thought you’d have this back. After you had parted ways, you spent every day looking at your phone, wondering if he’d call, or wondering if you should call. You thought it was over. Never would you have thought that he’d been thinking about you all this time. Trying his hardest to work back to you. All this time, since the time you were first injured?

Izuku held up the spoon to your mouth.

“You could have told me...” You said as you took a bite. 

“I’m sorry.”

Your eyes were welling up with tears. “You could have just said something. Anything.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I never needed you to be strong. I just needed you there.”

“I’m sorry.

You looked at him dead in the eyes and he met your gaze. “Don’t you ever do that again.”

“Never.”

“Promise.”

“I promise.”

“I won’t take you back next time.” You gave him your most ferocious grimace, but he only met it back with a smile. 2 weeks ago, this would have been an impossible situation, but here you both were again. No matter how much grief you gave him, he was happy. You looked down at his body. His scars had burned black. Was it from his training? You squeezed your eyes shut, not wanted to see the after scars of his sacrifice. You’d make up for them later. In the meantime, you were back to telling him how displeased you were. “Ugh...you haven’t been taking care of yourself. Did you stop eating when I left? Izuku, you’re hopeless...You’re...you should eat too-”

Something cold touched your face. He had touched the spoon to your corner mouth. You raised your hand to wipe off the food, but he grabbed your hand and licked it off. 

Ooh…this was familiar.

You let him know after this was no more chances. And in this fleeting moment of forgiveness, he was still not off the hook.

“Of course not.” He leaned forward and kissed you deeper remaining you how much you missed this.

You heard him put down the plate of food as he pushed forward to get closer. The long kisses, started to become desperate and short, and the both of you started to feel the other’s temperature rise. 

Deku’s tongue came into play. And you snapped to reality and pushed back. 

“Wait! Wait. We’re in a hospital bed. Don’t you think we should...” you titled your head.

Deku fell back, then stood up to back off. Right, use reason now, make up later. But damn were you bothered.

...What was he doing? 

He was straddling you! 

You started to protest, but he smirked. That dangerous smirk. He interrupted your thoughts. “Now we’re in a hospital bed.”

He laughed at your expression and leaned in close. 

“Did you really think I was going to leave you alone in your little hospital gown.” He stole a kiss. Seeing your face as you realized just how vulnerable you were right now gave him a slightly sadistic smile. But then his mask slipped. “But if you don’t want this, I can wait-”

He paused to follow your yes. You were looking at his scars. All of them. You grabbed his hand and trailed your finger along one of them and started to sob a bit.

“Puppy no, no, don’t cry.” Izuku leaned in and started to kiss your face. “I did this because I love you. Don’t cry.”

As he kissed your forehead, then to your tears. 

“Let me show you just how much…”

He started off trailing his kisses along your collarbone. With every sigh that escaped your lips, you started to buck your hips up, causing him to growl low. “Fuck, Puppy, if we keep at this...”

He grabbed your hips and grind harder against your sex. Lacking enough clothing to protect you, you couldn’t help but feel every single part he dragged along you and you let out a quick swear realizing how hard he was. 

Your lips got captured by another hard kiss, hard and wet, nearing the borders of sloppy as he started to lose control. When you wrapped your arms around his neck, you heard him sigh.

“Let’s see if I can remember...how to make you squirm.” You felt his fingers started to circle around you sex. Your legs tried to close but he was quick to react and slipped his body in between them to push them apart as he laughed. “Oh no...I’m not going to let you hide.” He bit into your neck as a finger slipped into your opening, not giving you any time to think. 

You cried out as Izuku started to moan “Fucking sexy. Fuck, puppy… I missed your voice.”

His fingers started to work in and out and you started to see white. You were going to come. 

“Wait, wait, I’m not done yet.” His head dove down and his lips covered your sex to take care of front while you choked back a scream. “Look at how wet you are...You’ve fucking missed me puppy.” 

His tongue swirled around and around between his words, and your legs started to tremble. 

“How can you be this tight still? Could it be...” another finger slipped in. “You haven’t had anyone since we separated?”

You mumbled something incoherently. 

Not impressed by your answer, he shoved his fingers in harder and faster. You tried to hold back your moan as his fingers hit home. “Have you had anyone else since?”

You couldn’t speak and settled for shaking your head. 

“Use your words puppy.”

“Nn-n-no! No one else!”

“Good.” Finally satisfied with the answer he went down on you again. “Now let’s reward you and let you cum. Come on baby. Come for me.”

Izuku’s tongue was sinful. Fuck. He lifted your legs around his neck and started to eat you out incredibly adept. He hadn’t forgotten what made you writhe or whimper. Every sweep, every graze of finger and tongue, was enough to set you over the edge, but he kept bringing you back down until you were a complete incoherent mess, begging that he let you find release. When you called out his name he touched you just right, and rewarded you. 

He knelt back to admire his handiwork for a second, then started to remove his belt. “You’re so damn sexy when you look like this….I’m going to make you cry out so loudly...”

“HERE WE AAAARREEE!!!” 

You both froze as the door opened from the other side of the room divider. Fuck! The roommate!

You looked at him a bit disappointed, but accepted defeat. You expected him to get off the bed, but he started to grin, and an unsettling feeling filled your stomach. And you shook your head with worry and a bit of confusing excitement. 

His pants lowered and you saw him grab his member to stroke himself. You shook your head again, but your eyes weren’t leaving his cock. 

He nodded seductively. 

You shook your head again, but he pulled you closer to rub it between your thighs. You covered your mouth as he started to fuck your thighs. This was too dangerous. 

“Oh, sshhhhh” the nurse on the other side started to whisper. “You’re neighbors have had a hard time, let them rest.”

“What?!” The, what sounded like an elderly patient responded.

“KEEP IT DOOWWWNN MAAA’AAAAN!

“OKAAAYYY.”

You heard the nurse leave, but Izuku had already placed the tip at your entrance….

You frowned and mouthed no. But then, he started to tease. He slowly started to drag the tip around the entrance over and over and over…..shoot you weren’t going to last. You started to pant quietly. You needed him inside. You started felt him place it at you entrance and then pushed towards him but he suddenly gripped your sides to stop it. You looked at him confused and tried to pull him in, but he kept you held down. 

He smiled as he waited for something...what? 

You waited and waited….what was he waiting for? You almost whined out loud, but then finally! The tv on the other side turned on and at that exact moment, Izuku impaled you. Seeing you about to cry out, he lifted up the bottom of your gown to stuff it inside your mouth as he plunged inside you.

The TV started to raise in volume to accommodate the hard of hearing patient beside you and you were grateful for it. The sounds of your bodies connecting were getting louder and wetter with every thrust. 

Izuku’s eyes stayed on you as you unraveled every time he hit that sweet spot. You inside clenched every time he pushed passed the ring of muscles at your entrance each time his cock reshaped them, it was reminded who it belonged to. Fuck you missed his strenth, his attention, his cock, his everything. 

As he watched you, he saw you getting closer. He remembered this. He remembered your body, and every twitch, look of ecstasy. Everything was familiar again. Izuku sped up the pace ramming himself into you and minding how you clawed at the sheets and how your body started to shudder. Seeing you reach completion, he allowed himself to let go completely spilling every bit of seed inside you until it spilled out. After both rides of pleasure were ridden out, he leaned down and pulled you close for a kiss. 

You expected him to pull out right away, but it was down slowly and reluctantly. He laid himself next to you, draped the blanket over you both and pulled your close.

“I chose...to be your hero...and I’m never letting you go again.” He kissed you again before you both drifted off completely content.


End file.
